nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grief, God of War and Conflict.
"In war, there will always be grief." Grief; God of Conflict is a rebooted version of Grief the fox for the Flawed Deties universe, as well as meant for roleplaying purposes only now.In this latest reincarnation of Grief he is now Mobius's god of war and conflict. While he retains most factors of his former character Grief now has no allegiance to anyone but the strongest of warriors on Mobius. Grief cares little for the cause of each conflict on Mobius, but he plays each side in a sadistic manner for his own sick tendencies.He is also believed to be in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Helussa, Goddess of Sorcery as well. Main Information: Name: '''Grief '''Species: '''Divine Mobian fox '''Age: '''Immortal, (depending on powerful he is he can appear as weakest when he is a kid and the most powerful when he is in adult form.) '''Residence: '''The War Room, (Vahalla mixed with Hel.) ''Occupation'':' God of War and Conflict. '''Position: Deity' Ethnicity: either Norse or Germanic Appearance "Me is big!" -Grief Grief looks pretty much the same as his normal past versions have been, a young black and light green furred fox with red chest-hair, and purple colored clothing as well as purple dyed hair. However now Grief sports a red bandana and wields a powerful mace.Grief still retains his previous powers and thus can be as small as a normal Mobian child, or as big as Godzilla. Personality "Fighting is fun!" ''-Grief Much of Grief's personality hasn't changed. He still is childish, immature, bratty, funny, and destructive. Now he just is the manifestation of many of these traits associated with those eager to start conflict with others.Now Grief doesn't have any family to care for and is at his purest conceptual form. Powers Grief retains his main power of growing and shrinking to augment his physical capabilities, however now Grief has an array of other lesser powers such as the ability to change the color of army uniforms and vehicles, the ability to enrage others into fighting better in combat, and the ability to take soldiers and items and send them to his own "war room" realm to be recruited for his own personal army. Weaknesses ''"I'm fudgy invincible!"-Grief during a battle he loses. Despite being the mighty god of war, Grief has one big flaw, he is also the god of defeat in battle.Thus even Grief can be beaten in combat as well and lose. While physically he's near invulnerable to kinetic attacks by mortals Grief can be still effected by basically all of his former, non-conventional weaknesses he had possessed before. Also Grief can be beaten by other deities and or daemons. Grief's Realm One of the more notable changes to Grief receiving godhood is his ability to take soldiers, vehicles, and military equipment into his own personal realm, the "War Room". In the War Room Grief has complete dominion over the laws of said realm as it is his personal domain.The War Room can only be described as a giant child's bedroom filled with all sorts of real world weaponry and combat vehicles scattered about on it's floor.It's massive walls portray giant propaganda posters from all over the mortal realm. Within the War Room is Grief's "Eternal Bootcamp" where soldiers are sent to train for them for their rest of their lives until Grief decides they're good enough to join his own Eternal Army. For soldiers that prove their worth Grief allows them to feast at the "Great Mess Hall",a''' '''Vahallan like part of the War Room that honors those who have served Grief or he views worthy enough to get nourishment and relaxation. History Grief's origins actually trace back before the Age of Man to Jurassic times. The first known form of Grief was a primitive and feral like human child who wielded a club and wore an animal pelt while he wandered around aimlessly looking for a fight. Grief was tremendously less powerful than he is presently and was at the time the god of basic conflict between animals. However once the animal known as the homo sapiens came to power Grief's own power grew and grew with each passing conflict between man and animal. Grief during Age of Man Eventually once humans discovered better and more efficient ways of fighting and even killing each other Grief gained so much power that he was able to exert it upon mortals and thus was able to turn humans to his bidding to cause even more wars and conflicts. Unknown to armies and their leaders Grief was manipulating these conflicts and wars in the shadows thus causing them to continue. It is believed Grief was at his peak of power during the human's world wars, as well as the wars that followed soon afterwards. However even gods have their weaknesses and as the Age of Man passed Grief's own powered and control of mortals waned. When the Age of Mobians, or the New Age came about Grief assumed the form of a Mobian child and began to set about his plans to ignite Mobius back into another Great War. Grief succeeded in this and thus was able to fuel animosity towards both humans, overlanders, and Mobians. However Grief tired of his old play things and thus sided with the Mobians helping them win the first Great War in secret. As the rise of Eggman and the clashed between the realms erupted Grief had observed Mobians and found their feral forms and animistic characteristics most pleasing. Now Grief seeks to ignite a second Great War on Mobius and rage war against the humans for his own enjoyment and to regain the power he once wielded before. Abilities: Size-Shifting Just like his previous incarnation this version of Grief can grow larger and more powerful/durable with ease, especially when angered. Hatred Aura Grief 'feeds' on not only the malicious acts of murder, but also on hatred, disguest, and animosity from everyone thus increasing his own power as they 'sacrifice' to the Fighting God. (However, it is known that Grief is actually weakened in times of peace, love, or cooperation among mortals. ) Weapon Manifestation Grief is capable of creating his very own weaponry, however most of them are shields and axes of various forms. Necromancy Grief is capable of bargining with the underworld for the souls of the fallen in his 'Eternal Army', thus allowing them to serve him once more by either bringing them back to life fully, or putting them into a Geist Panzer. Trivia: .Grief started off as a parody/ joke character. His name comes from the internet term grieving in which more experienced gamers would mess with younger or less experienced gamers for amusement. Grief's color pattern of black and green is based off the original xbox and Grief's bratty and immature personality is a classic example of a COD kid. .As such Grief's favorite videogame is Call of Duty. .Despite being tremendously powerful Grief rarely actually wins his own battles, to date Grief has lost a majority of his own fights against other people's characters. This is often played for comedic effect however, thus earning Grief the troupe of the "Iron Buttmonkey". Grief's Theme: Category:Characters Category:Jared's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Gods Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Megithokinetics Category:Aggresiokinetics Category:Infernokinetics Category:Necrokinetics Category:Axe Users Category:Leaders Category:Fighters